1. Field of the Invention
Balancing apparatus, preferably for grinding wheel
This invention relates to an apparatus at a rotatable object, preferably in the form of a grinding wheel, to render possible the balancing of the object during its rotation.
2. Prior Art
It is previously known (cf. for instance UK Pat. No. 1,203,244, German lay-open-print 1,218,754 and Swedish lay-open-print 327,837) to utilize balancing devices with grinding machines. In one known type of an apparatus forming the prior art, spring-balanced weights are used which are displaceable in the radial direction by actuation means, which by key-shaped actuating surfaces determine the degree of separation in radial direction. Due to the requirement that the grinding wheel must be capable of rotation at a relatively high speed, e.g. 5000 rpm or more, such a principle requires unacceptably high actuating forces at the balancing operation. It has also been proposed (cf. British Pat. No. 1,280,954) to utilize for the weight displacement, electric motors attached to the co-rotary members. This proposal, however, has proved to work less satisfactorily, because the electric motors did not withstand the high centrifugal forces. Another problem is the risk of vibrations if the weights are positioned too far away from the grinding wheel.